Sidekick
by LittleAliceinWonderland
Summary: That's why he wants Craig to join their team. He wants him to experience being a superhero with an adorable cape and mask. Clyde couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought of his own emotionless best friend wearing something dorky.


"How about Fly Boy?"

"No."

"Mosquito Jr.?"

"No."

"I know! The blood-sucking insect!"

"Goddammit, Clyde!" Craig snapped, slamming his notebook shut and flipping off his brown-haired friend who was seated on his bed with an innocent smile. "I'm trying to do my homework here and for the last time, I _don't _want to be Mosquito's sidekick."

"Aww… Why not?" Clyde pouted, swinging his legs from the edge of Craig's bed.

"Because being your sidekick will involve me with Cartman and the other guys." The raventte replied, focusing on his homework again. "And everyone knows that once you play with whatever adventure game bullshit those four dudes are up to, you'll end up somewhere far away… like Peru, for instance."

"Or Somalia." Clyde nodded in agreement. "But this is different! This time, we're _really _fighting for justice! You have no idea what kind of adventures we have been through! And plus, you don't have to play with Cartman since he's been held captive."

"Not interested." Craig replied flatly as he began to push a few buttons on his calculator. Clyde sighed in disappointment, lying back down on his friend's bed and staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of a better way to convince his best friend to join the Coon and Friends; or Extreme Avenger League. Even though it's pretty fun playing superheroes with those guys, Clyde still feel a little left out without his raven-haired best friend.

The two of them are almost always seen together in different adventures; even when the end of the world is coming, they still have each other's back. That's why he wants Craig to join their team. He wants him to experience being a superhero with an adorable cape and mask. Clyde couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought of his own emotionless best friend wearing something as dorky as a superhero costume.

Plus, he wants Craig to join since he's basically the only one who defends him every time Cartman makes fun of him.

Clyde shuddered at the thought of attempting to argue with Cartman without Craig by his side. He tried to argue with Cartman a few days ago when he disagreed with the 'Coon's' brilliant idea about taking nude pictures of Butters. The brunette should have seen it coming… that fat-ass suddenly beating him up and such.

'_If Craig was there, he wouldn't let that happen'. _Clyde grimaced to himself.

"Goddammit, why is this so hard?" He heard Craig mutter to himself. Clyde sat up and stared at the ravenette who was now biting his bottom lip as he tried to solve a problem in their math homework that Mr. Garrison gave them.

"You know…" the brunette began. "You can always ask Kevin to help you with your math homework."

"Just because he's Asian doesn't mean he has magical math powers." Craig rolled his eyes, not giving his friend a glance. Clyde frowned and tilted his head slightly to the side confusedly.

"He doesn't?"

"You're an idiot."

"Am not." Clyde pouted, crossing his arms. "Come join Coon and Friends!" He quickly retreated back to their previous topic. "You can be my trusted sidekick! We will fight evil together then laugh handsomely every time we encounter victory! People will chant our names and our superhero faces will be all over the news, magazines, television! We'll be famous! Don't you want that kind of life?"

Craig was silent for a brief moment and Clyde had thought the raven-haired boy might have ignored him for his eyes were still focused on his math homework and his teeth were still chewing his bottom lip. Clyde was about to open his mouth to say some some more things but the raventte beat him to it.

"I'd rather live a life being unnoticed."

His answer caught Clyde off-guard for some odd reason. Yeah, he knows that Craig wants a peaceful and normal life but he also knows that Craig can get _really _sensitive when people ignore him or act like he's not worth anything. He knows Craig wants attention… from his friends, classmates, sister, mother… and especially his father.

Clyde have met his best friend's family a couple of times now and they're like a family to him (especially Craig's little sister who likes tying his brown hair up into random strange swirls). And based on his observation, Craig's father never really pays any attention to his son. He would ask about his day and once Craig gives him an answer, he will just go back to eating his meal without a comment; as if he doesn't really care about his son's life.

One night, Craig completely poured out all his feelings about his father to Clyde when they were having a Red Racer marathon. He hates his father. He despises his father. But… he also loves him. As crazy as it sounded, he hates and loves his father at the same time.

He hates his father for not giving him the attention he needed. But he loves him for giving him life and paying for his tuiton fee. But is it so wrong to have his attention just for a little bit? That night was also the first time Clyde witnessed Craig cry. Craig _never _cries. He's known for keeping his emotions deep inside of him and when he does let go of his emotions, he would do it in a very blunt way as possible to make it seem like it's no big deal.

It's not really a big deal since no one really cares how he feels.

Except for Clyde, of course.

Clyde somehow became Craig's shoulder to cry on. Every time something wrong happens, Craig would just call Clyde over and tell him everything with no hesitation whatsoever. Clyde is the type of person who gets all awkward when people rant to him or tell him their problems since he's not really good in making people feel better.

'_You're really hopeless, Clyde.' _Craig would sometimes tell him. _'But thanks for being here. I kinda need someone to talk to anyway.'_

Even though the jock feels guilty for not doing a good job in comforting his own best friend, he would still give him a smile and say, _'I'm the best bro there is. I guess you're pretty lucky, eh?' _And that somehow makes Craig smile which was rare.

As if feeling awkward by his friend's sudden silence, Craig cleared his throat to snap Clyde from his own thoughts. "Wanna get some tacos? I'll just finish my homework later."

Clyde blinked for a few times at him, trying to process his words in his mind. Once he slowly came back to reality, he smiled and nodded his head, feeling his stomach grumble at the mention of his favorite snack.

"Let's go to taco bell!" he exclaimed happily, childishly hopping off the bed.

Craig just chuckled slightly and closed his notebook, standing up and fixing his blue chullo hat. He was the first one to walk to the door, messing his friend's chocolate hair on the way. Clyde just grinned like a fool and followed his friend.

Clyde stared at his friend's back as they headed for the front door, different thoughts running through his mind. It's been a long time since Craig shared something personal to him like his problems with his father. He knows that the raventte still has a lot of problems up his sleeve but how come he never tells anything to him anymore?

Before Craig could reach for the doorknob, he felt Clyde gently hold his wrist to stop him. He glanced back at his friend with a confused and curious expression.

"You okay, dude?" he asked, cocking a brow at him.

"Craig…" Clyde began; slightly confused at his own actions since he knows Craig does not like being touched by anyone; even if it's his best friend. "…please do know that I always got your back. Y-You can… tell me anything."

Craig just stared at him confusedly; feeling a bit strange for his friend's sudden strange behavior.

"Uh… yeah, sure. Okay." He just nodded, not really knowing where this is all heading.

A small smile curved on Clyde's lips as he stood beside his best friend and gave him a wink. "Now don't you dare stop telling me everything about your problems because I'm always here to help. For better or for worse, I'm here for you, man. You'll always be my bro."

Craig just stared at him but then a sly smirk curved on his lips.

"And you'll always be my sidekick." He opened the door and stepped outside, pulling away from the brunette's gentle grip.

"Right." Clyde nodded in agreement with a smile. But as Craig's words slowly processed in his mind, his jaw dropped and quickly went after his friend.

"W-Wait a minute…! You're Mosquito Jr.! You're my sidekick!"

"To hell with that!" Craig laughed, quickly breaking into a run to keep away from his friend. "You'll always be my sidekick! For better or for worse!"

"Craiiig!" Clyde whined, running after the taller boy.

Their friendship will surely last forever.


End file.
